I can't live without you
by xAmberChristine
Summary: Falling in love with Nico di Angelo wasn't my plan...Im Rhea,Daughter of Artemis and my mom would never aprove of me having a chrush on a guy let alone the 'King of Ghost' and theres also the fact that i need to prove His parents im perfect for Nico
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to a pounding at my cabin door. I wasn't surprised to see who it was when I opened it though. ''What do you want Nico?'' I asked in a harsher tone then I meant. He paused and finally thought of a sarcastic comment ''Just in the neighborhood and I thought it would be polite to say hi'' He grinned slightly and I couldn't help but smile. ''Well go away I was doing way better without you'' I teased playfully. ''Oh were you?'' He mused and let himself in. ''Yes Don't you believe me it's only two in the morning'' I gave him a sly smile and patted my bed so he could sit down. He sat down without hesitation and I did the same. ''But seriously'' I said and paused ''Why are you here?''. ''The truth?'' He sighed. ''Duh'' I said. ''It's because'' He paused as if he couldn't say the rest without bursting to tears ''because I can't live without you!'' He yelled dramatically and he put his head on my shoulder and fake cried. ''Your suffocating me!'' I teased him and dramatically pushed him away and we both started laughing so loud I'm sure everyone could hear us. After about five minutes of meaningless laughter he stopped and looked at me with a serious expression ''you know'' he hesitated ''what would you say if I really meant that?''. I blushed but for once in my life didn't know what to say.

(The next day)

I played with the spaghetti on my plate and twirled it around my fork. I sighed and smiled at the thought of last night when me and Nico had sat there on my bed laughing until we fell asleep. I mean I was used to being around him. Secretly I think I might even have a little crush on him but being a daughter of Artemis who swore after I was born to never have anything to do with guys it was hard for me to like someone knowing my mom would never approve. I was so busy thinking that when Nico sat next to me it took me three minutes and him hugging the life out of me to notice him. He grabbed me tightly and squeezed me so hard I was gasping for air. ''Nico!'' I shrieked playfully ''what are you doing?''. ''Well'' he grinned '' I have to ask you something'' he said and blushed. My eyes widened _oh no _I thought to myself _don't tell me he's going to ask me out_. ''What is it N-Nico'' I stammered as I could feel my face turning red. ''Tonight'' he whispered ''Meet me outside the entrance to the woods around 10 pm ok?''. I sighed because of course he wasn't going to ask me out and I was stupid for thinking that. ''But w-'' I muttered till Nico put his finger on my lips and cut me off making me blush. ''Because I said so'' he smiled sarcastically and gave me a giant hug before hurrying back to his own table. I put my head in my hands and finished eating.


	2. My trip to the underworld

I stood at one of the many oak trees lining the forest in camp half blood. I twirled my hair around my finger and bit my lip nervously. The only reason I was nervous was because it was 10:10 pm and Nico had promised to be here 10 minutes ago. And ok I admit it I'm scared of the dark. I laid my head against a tree and let my eyes wander to anything that stood out.

Of course, the only things that stood out were things that I could see at night. I started pacing back and forth wondering why Nico decided to be 15 minutes late. After a few minutes of pacing, I heard a rustling noise coming from behind me I turned around and let out a muffled scream as a dark figure covered my mouth and lifted me up of the ground. I squirmed and struggled until light caught the persons face and I saw the familiar shoulder length black hair and pale skin.

''Nico'' I whispered ''what the hell was that!'' I tried to get out of his hold but his grip was too tight. After he noticed me struggling, he lightly set me down.

''Sorry I wanted to surprise you'' he muttered and in the dim moonlight I could tell he was embarrassed.

I smiled and hugged him gently making him grin. ''Don't worry about it just never do it again'' I said with a pause ''But why were you 15 minutes late?'' I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

He hesitated like he was wondering that also ''I had to ask my dad about letting you come with me'' he said once he thought of the answer.

''Wait why are we going there?'' I asked cautiously

''To the underworld of course'' he said it as if it was the most obvious answer.''Why would we go there?'' I said a little louder then I should have.''Because my father invited me there and I figure it would be less awkward if I brought a friend'' he said slowly as if I wouldn't be able to understand.

''So your basically using me'' I said glaring at him.

Nico sighed and looked straight at me ''you know that's not what I meant''.

''I know but still what if they don't like me or I get embarrassed…'' I said blushing.

''Well my dad's the hard part but didn't your mom and Persephone used to be friends?''I thought about it, he did have a point my mother had told me Persephone had been there when I was born and I knew they were fond of each other.

''Yeah but still what about your dad?'' I asked.

''Don't worry about it'' he said and grabbed my hand.

I could feel my face turn red ''what are you doing?''.

''We have to get there fast because it's already 10:20 and my dad said to be there before 10:30'' he said and grabbed something that was lying against an oak tree.

I couldn't tell what the object was in the dark so I asked ''Nico what's that?''

''My skateboard'' he said and got on the skateboard while still holding my hand.

''But I don't know how to ride once and I don't even have one with m-'' I said until Nico one again cut me off. _He must love doing that _I thought.

''You can ride with me just hold on tight so you don't get hurt'' before I could argue he grabbed me and slung me on the skateboard and took off.

I leaned my head against his back and held on tightly. The farther we got the faster we went. The wind blew my auburn hair back and sent chills down my spine. After about what seemed like an hour Nico finally stopped and I got of the skateboard. He set it up against a tree and I looked around. We had stopped at what looked like a dead end except for a hill covered in dead grass.

''Were here'' Nico said looking at the hill.

''Um you mean this is the underworld?'' I said smileling.

''Well its one of the many entrances to it'' he walked toward the hill and wiped of some of the dirt until the hill showed a metal door that looked ancient and decrepit with a rusted handle.

''How are we going to get in It looks locked'' I asked myself more than him.

''I am the son of Hades'' he said emphasizing the am. He walked over and with a single motion pushed a small button and the door flew open.

''Oh yeah you have to be a child of Hades to do that'' I said as I walked over to where Nico was.

''But only a child of Hades can find the button and open the door without setting of alarms'' he said as he sat down near the metal door. ''C'mon it's already 10:30 and my dad hates when I'm late'' he said and pulled me down so I was sitting next to him.

''What do we do now?'' I asked curiously looking up at Nico.

''Just follow me'' he said and as quick as he had opened the metal door he got up and walked through pulling me inside with him and shutting the door. I looked around but it was useless in since it was pitch black.

''I can't see a thing doesn't this place have any lamps or something?'' I said trying to find any source if light.

''I said follow me'' he muttered and grabbed my hand and dragged me until we came to another small cave but luckily there was light there coming from what looked like a street lamp. In the very middle of the cave stood a tall thin man (or at least I think he's a man he doesn't look very ghostly) with a long black robe and pale skin. Nico motioned for me to follow him and we slowly approached the man. Then I saw the ''Man's'' face and I can tell you one thing he scared the living hell out of me. He was ghostly white with skin so thin you could practically see his bones. His black robe was tattered and dirty and he had an expressionless look on his face. Nico cleared his throat to get the man's attention and spoke ''Charon I would like a ride across the Styx please'' he said looking Charon.

Charon paused ''Yes sir but I need pay'' he replied in an Australian accent. I gawked wondering why he would call Nico sir but then it hit me. Charon worked for Hades who was Nico's dad so of course Charon would respect him and call him sir. Charon led us to a small ferry and got in then Nodded toward Nico. Nico took my hand and we both climbed aboard the small ferry. I looked ahead and saw the Styx. It was creepy looking the water was a sickly black color and it stretched for miles. We sailed gently and slowly the ferry rocking back in forth lightly. After about 10 minutes, we arrived at a small dock that Charon stopped his ferry at. Nico got of so I did as well and Nico took out five golden drachmas and handed them to Charon.

''Thank you sir'' Charon said as he got on his small ferry and floated away on his ferry.

I looked around, It was dark except for a few more if those weird street lamps and the place smelled weird not bad just different. I looked over at Nico and he was looking around like me but I don't know why because I know he's been here a million times.

''Well'' Nico said still looking around. ''Welcome to the underworld''.


End file.
